


a friend who bleeds is better

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Samot, this is literally just filth i dont know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: the last wolf alive takes what's rightfully his





	a friend who bleeds is better

There are days when Samot lets Samothes take care of him, lets him lay him down gentle and fuck him like he’s delicate and breakable, days when he moans for Samothes high and soft and pliant.  And there are some days when Samot allows Samothes to take what he likes, rough and domineering, lets Samothes pretend that he’s tamed Samot’s wild pieces into something docile that he can possess and control and arrange however he wants.

But sometimes… sometimes Samothes needs to be reminded that he’s not the only king here.  That Samot never stopped being the wolf, vicious and untameable and _wild._

Samot straddles his hips, grinds down against Samothes and throws his hair back over his shoulder.  He grins at Samothes’ low moan, mouth stretched thin and knife-sharp.  He circles his hips, fingers splayed on Samothes’ broad chest to keep his balance, digging his nails in just to hear him gasp.  Their clothes are scattered around the room, priceless divine robes tossed aside like they were nothing special.

Samot leans down to bite angry marks into Samothes’ collarbone and across his chest, blood rushing to the surface and making Samothes arch up, exultant under his roving mouth – his teeth are just slightly sharper than a mortal’s would be, a reminder of his true nature.  Samothes’ rough hands skim up Samot’s sides, down his spine, over his disheveled hair.  Samot bites a particularly nasty bruise right under Samothes’ left nipple, and Samothes clenches his hand in Samot’s hair, laughing breathlessly.  His hips rise to meet Samot as he grinds down.

“So eager for me,” breathes Samothes, voice rough and smirk lascivious.  His wide hands wrap around Samot’s thighs, squeezing at them posessively, and something feral in Samot _growls._   He rears back, meeting Samothes’ grinning eyes – something in them dares Samot to follow that feral thing, to let it consume them both.

The _crack_ of flesh on flesh rings out in the room like gunpowder.  Samot’s hand stings where it made contact with Samothes’ cheek, a satisfying ache made sweeter by the stunned expression on his husband’s face.  Samot grips Samothes’ chin tight between his fingers, relishing the way he shudders and almost keens at the domineering touch.  Samot leans down to speak directly in Samothes’ ear.

“You do not _touch me_ until I give you _permission_ ,” Samot growls, punctuating the order with a nip to his earlobe.  Samot pulls back to meet Samothes’ eyes, animal satisfaction clenching in his chest at the darkening handprint on his cheek and his half-lidded eyes, glazed over with arousal.

Slowly, so slowly, Samothes brings his hands up to rest on either side of his head, fingers twisting in the sheets.  His breath is coming fast and shallow, thrown off balance by the blow but somehow even more turned-on than before.  Samot is suddenly struck by how trusting his husband is, how _submissive_ he can be when Samot asks it of him.  He feels the breath hitch in his chest at the sight.

“ _Good_.”

Samot kisses Samothes roughly, lips coming together in a brutal clash.  Samot can almost feel the effort it takes for Samothes to keep his hands to himself, tension thick in the air between them as Samothes grips the sheets tighter in his fists.  Samot rolls his hips down fast and rough, their arousals sliding together in a tease that isn’t enough for either of them.

Samot closes his teeth around the swell of Samothes’ throat and reaches blindly for the oil they keep on their bedside table.  He can feel the racing of the God-King’s blood beneath his mouth, divine ichor under thin skin, pulsing just below his teeth.  He wants Samothes so badly, _aches_ for it.

“Watch me,” he orders, uncorking the oil and slicking his fingers.  He prepares himself quickly, fucking himself on his own fingers as Samothes looks on and bites his lip at the sight.  Samot grins, teeth glinting and lips pulled into a rictus of a smile.

“Beg me for it,” he spits, tossing his head back with a reedy moan as his fingers crook just right inside his own body.  His eyes are _wild_ as they burn into Samothes.

Samothes laughs weakly at his demand, smirking up at him in defiance.

“ _Make me_.”

Samot slaps him again, this time across his unblemished cheek.  The noise Samothes makes is inhuman, a desperate gasping whine that makes the animal inside Samot curl up tight around his core, satisfied and possessive and _hungry_.

Samot chooses that moment to sink down on Samothes, moaning low as he’s finally, _finally_ filled.  He sets a brutal pace, rocking his hips with intent.  He laughs, exultant.  The thrill of using the God-King as his personal throne never fades, no matter how many times Samot takes Samothes like this.  He’ll never stop loving the way Samothes falls apart, how _easy_ it is to demand worship from him and how eager he is to give it.

“Samot, _Samot_ ,” gasps Samothes, clenching and unclenching his fists in a desperate attempt to remain still.  “ _Fuck_ , you’re so…”

“Tell me,” he demands, fisting a hand in Samothes’ thick, dark curls – a threat and a promise.

“You’re beautiful,” manages Samothes.  “You’re so beautiful and I’m _yours_ , whatever you want I’ll give it to you, anything – _ah!”_

Samot tightens his hand in Samothes’ hair, pulling his head back to expose the long line of his throat, littered with fresh bruises.  It’s tempting to ravage it further, to bite down and not let go until Samothes surrenders to him completely, submits his whole being to Samot’s hunger.

“I could tear out your throat,” gasps Samot as he speeds the frantic motion of his hips.  “I could rip it out with my teeth and you _wouldn’t stop me_.”

“No, I wouldn’t, I _wouldn’t_ … I’m yours, always, always yours,” Samothes babbles, skin fever-hot and eyes lost in that place where Samot could ask him for _anything_ and he would give it willingly.

“ _Mine_ ,” growls Samot, clenching around Samothes and bending to mouth at the bruises on his chest.  Samothes makes a strangled noise and thrusts up, screwing his eyes shut and spilling into Samot with a long, low groan.

The animal inside Samot roars with satisfaction at the sight of Samothes so wrecked, so pliant below him.  Samot wraps a hand around himself, already so close, stroking himself to completion with Samothes still inside.  He sighs as he comes all over Samothes’ torso and chest, breathy and sated.

They breathe together for a long moment that stretches quiet and eternal between them.  Then Samot laughs and collapses forward, resting his forehead on Samothes’ collarbone.  Samothes’ hand comes up to stroke through his hair, gently untangling the knots that have formed during their lovemaking.  Eventually, he falls to the side, letting Samothes slip out of him and pressing his back against his husband’s chest.  Samothes wraps an arm around him, pulling him in close and nuzzling into his hair.  Their sweat mingles where they touch, cooling slowly in the afternoon air.

“Thank you for indulging me,” says Samot, pressing a kiss to Samothes’ knuckles.

“My pleasure,” replies Samothes, smiling against the back of Samot’s neck.  “Although, I think I can still feel your handprints on my face.”

Samot snorts and turns around in Samothes’ arms, meeting his laughing eyes.

“You love it,” says Samot, pressing gentle lips to the patchy red heat still visible on Samothes’ cheek.

“Void help me, I do,” laughs Samothes, tightening his arms around Samot’s shoulders.  “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> samot basically invented being a power bottom and no one can take that away from me


End file.
